No todos los gatos caen de pie
by Madame de la Fere-du Vallon
Summary: Y si Shampoo, en su afán por conseguir finalmente a Ranma y deshacerse de su rival más peligrosa, se encuentra con un obstáculo que nunca se hubiera esperado…


**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½". Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**-Espero que los fanáticos de esta serie como de sus personajes me disculpen por las libertades que puedo tomarme de aquí en adelante para la creación de esta historia. Tratándose de una historia nacida de mi imaginación, es muy probable que los personajes no se comporten de acuerdo a los cánones preestablecidos por su creadora original.**

**- Agradezco con antelación a todos los que se arriesgarán a leer y acompañarme en el desarrollo de esta historia. Por su tiempo y paciencia, muchas gracias.**

* * *

**No todos los gatos caen de pie**

Había hecho todo lo humanamente posible por separarles, por quedarse con el premio mayor, el amor del chico al que había perseguido desde China. Ella lo sabía y no se cansaba de preguntarse por qué había fallado en conseguir su objetivo, siendo que había puesto todo su empeño en ello. ¡Incluso su bisabuela la había seguido para ayudarle!

Y aun así, después de tantos y tantos esfuerzos, después de tantos planes urdidos, después de tantas peleas y oportunidades mal aprovechadas, él seguía negándole lo que ella creía necesitar para ser feliz y sentirse una mujer completa.

Todos creían que para ella era una obsesión el conseguir las atenciones del guerrero más formidable que había conocido y en cierto sentido, tenían razón, pero lo cierto es que para la amazona se había convertido casi en un desafío personal el hacerse con el amor del chico que todas querían.

¿Lo amaba?... Tal vez; no podría contestar a esa pregunta con total sinceridad puesto que a veces sentía que sí, que si él cambiara su actitud con ella y la aceptara, serían una pareja feliz; por el contrario, otras veces pensaba que no, que estaba perdiendo el tiempo en perseguirle.

Le gustaba, por supuesto, ¿a qué chica no le gustaría un hombre apuesto y fuerte como él?, pero eran sus desprecios y su falta de sinceridad lo que ciertamente jugaba en contra de que esa atracción que por él sentía desde que había descubierto que la pelirroja que había escapado de China y de la cual debía vengarse, en realidad se trataba de un chico; uno bastante apuesto y fuerte, por lo demás.

Pero siempre había algo que no le permitía desarrollar sus planes de conquista, o más bien, había alguien que no lo permitía.

Es que la débil y zonza chica Tendo siempre se interponía en su camino. Ranma nunca la tomaría en cuenta si la situación se dilataba por más tiempo, lo había descubierto en China y lo había corroborado cuando habían vuelto a Japón y había tenido que intervenir para evitar que el hombre que por derecho le pertenecía a ella, acabara casado con la torpe chica Tendo.

¿Había hecho bien? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Ella era una amazona y estaba destinada a casarse con un hombre fuerte y apuesto. Suerte que había sido derrotada por Ranma para cumplir con su ley y no por otro pero…

Akane, esa boba siempre se interpondría, de una u otra forma, con o sin intención, siempre terminaba arruinando sus estratagemas para obtener al codiciado artista marcial de la trenza.

Por eso había tomado aquella decisión, la única que le pareció viable para deshacerse de una vez por todas de su única competencia verdadera, sin levantar sospechas.

Había tardado un tiempo considerable en desarrollar su plan.

Luego de haber arruinado la boda que el padre de Akane y el estúpido panda habían preparado, ella se había alejado de su futuro esposo. Sabía que él se encontraba enfadado y seguramente estaría muy atento a lo que sucediera con su tonta prometida.

¡Su prometida!; una mujercita que no merecía llevar aquel título puesto que no daba la talla para casarse con un formidable guerrero, en cambio, ella sí que se consideraba digna de él.

Sin embargo, él siempre estaba atento a lo que sucediera con la torpe chica de cortos cabellos azulados, siempre rondaba a su alrededor, siempre trataría de defenderla porque era su obligación; un deber impuesto por su estúpido padre, claro estaba, ya que a la amazona no le cabía en la cabeza el sólo pensar que Ranma se fijaría realmente en alguien como Akane Tendo.

Así las cosas, ella debía ser muy cuidadosa al actuar una vez más.

Había estudiado la situación, había sopesado todos los riesgos y había practicado y memorizado su plan de acción, todo para librarse del escollo que suponía Akane Tendo en su camino.

Por eso se encontraba allí aquella madrugada, sentada en una rama del árbol que se encontraba frente a la ventana de la habitación de su rival, simplemente esperaba.

Había tomado todas las precauciones, había estudiado el comportamiento de cada uno de los habitantes de la casona Tendo. De aquella forma había descubierto que todos tenían distintas horas para retirarse a sus habitaciones.

Primero lo hacían los mayores, luego la fastidiosa Nabiki quien siempre se aseguraba de que su ventana quedase bien cerrada, como si alguien pudiera interesarse en atacarla, qué boba, pensaba la amazona.

Luego tocaba el turno de Akane, quien permanecía mucho tiempo con la luz de su habitación encendida. La amazona se preguntaba qué haría todas las noches antes de dormir puesto que no se explicaba que permaneciera tanto tiempo con la luz encendida haciendo nada, sin embargo, había descubierto algo muy conveniente. Al contrario de su hermana mayor, Akane tenía la costumbre de no revisar el seguro de su ventana y además, en las noches cálidas dejaba su ventana abierta.

Después estaba él. Permanecía mucho tiempo en el dojo o en el tejado antes de ingresar a su cuarto, seguramente entrenando o meditando. Recordaba que la primera semana que decidió estudiar el comportamiento de la familia, tuvo que contenerse para no hacerle una cariñosa visita a su futuro esposo. Por supuesto ganas no le faltaban, aunque si hubiese cedido a sus impulsos, hubiera tirado por la borda todo su plan, así que se había auto convencido de que no sería una buena decisión presentarse ante su futuro esposo, pero cuando descubrió lo que hacía Ranma antes de retirarse a dormir, no pudo evitar enfurecerse.

Hubiera preferido no saberlo, no enterarse nunca de que todas las noches su hombre ideal esperaba a que la luz de la habitación de la joven Tendo se apagara, subía al tejado y se descolgaba quedando justo frente a la ventana de la habitación de la chica. Si la ventana se encontraba abierta, él sólo descorría la cortina y permanecía unos cuantos minutos contemplando a la torpe chica en la penumbra, como si estuviera idiotizado por ella. Si la ventana se encontraba cerrada, entonces sacaba algún tipo de herramienta del bolsillo de su pantalón y con mucho cuidado, la abría, descorría la cortina y permanecía observando a la chica, luego dejaba todo como lo había encontrado y se retiraba hacia su cuarto en donde la luz apenas permanecía un par de minutos encendida.

Lo odió cuando descubrió lo que el joven que creía de su propiedad hacía todas las noches antes de dormir, pero más la odió a ella.

Si bien sabía que la chica no tenía la culpa de hacer que el comportamiento de su futuro esposo fuese aquel, sí la tenía por incitarlo, porque era cierto que desde que habían vuelto de China, el chico se había vuelto más sobreprotector con la muchacha de cortos cabellos, pero eso iba a quedar como un borroso recuerdo cuando ella concretara su plan. Para eso había estudiado a la familia, para eso había esperado tanto y para eso se había desvelado tantas y tantas noches. Nada saldría mal, conocía de memoria el actuar de cada uno de ellos y ahora sólo se encontraba esperando el instante preciso, puesto que la última en retirarse a dormir siempre era la hermana mayor de su rival.

Ella le caía bien. Era sencilla, amable, ingenua y hasta podría decir que despistada, aun así, la amazona no se confiaba del carácter afable de la mayor de las hermanas, había algo que siempre le había inquietado viéndola, ¿sería realmente tan despistada como parecía?

Lo cierto es que no tenía tiempo para averiguarlo. El plan era perfecto y debía desarrollarlo a la brevedad, nadie podría sospechar nunca de ella, o al menos, nadie podría probar las sospechas que pudieran surgir.

Kasumi, la última persona en acostarse en esa casona llevaba ya un par de horas en su habitación y había apagado la luz de la misma al poco tiempo de hacer ingreso en ella, sin embargo, ella había permanecido al cobijo de la rama del árbol hasta casi la madrugada. Mientras más tiempo dormidos llevaran los habitantes de la casona, se le facilitaría el trabajo, así que a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada decidió que debía actuar.

Se desperezó y salió cuidadosamente del interior del follaje del árbol en el que había permanecido sentada durante toda la noche.

La luna en el cielo le dio de lleno en la cara y pestañeó un par de veces para acostumbrar su vista a los rayos plateados que alumbraban tenuemente el patio de la casona de su enemiga. Permaneció unos minutos más estudiando aquel reducido espacio por el que debía hacer ingreso. Era una noche muy cálida, por lo que la ingenua chica de azulada cabellera había dejado imprudentemente la ventana abierta. En su cara apareció lo que quiso simular una sonrisa. En otras condiciones hubiera soltado una carcajada pero no podía ya que podría despertar a los habitantes de la casona. Miró hacia abajo antes de ponerse manos a la obra, la distancia no era nada que no pudiese sortear con facilidad un cuerpo entrenado como el de ella y sin embargo, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, lo atribuyó a la suave brisa que a esa hora corría ya que una amazona entrenada no podía temerle a una caída, aunque en su actual condición no podía estar segura de cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo.

Botó el aire de sus pulmones, cerró sus ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, se concentró en la pequeña ventana abierta, en la cortina que se mecía hacia adentro y hacia afuera de la habitación por la suave brisa y en la distancia que separaba la rama en donde permanecía concentrada del umbral de aquella ventana; unos cuatro metros, había calculado.

Tocó la rama del árbol un par de veces como si quisiera asegurarse de que había tomado la distancia suficiente y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo casi anaranjado al momento de impulsarse con la agilidad de un felino hacia la ventana.

Sería un aterrizaje limpio en el alfeizar, luego unos pasos al interior, un salto hacia la cama y con las afiladas uñas de sus patas, un asfixiante abrazo en el cuello de su peor pesadilla hasta hacerla perder el aire por completo. Nadie se daría cuenta de que ella había estado allí transformada en gato y había conseguido su objetivo limpiamente.

Una especie de sonrisa curva adornó su peludo rostro justo cuando estaba a punto de aterrizar en la ventana de su rival, pero la amazona convertida en gato nunca hubiera pensado que se estrellaría estrepitosamente contra el vidrio de aquella ventana que tenía tan estudiada.

Cayó; en un estado de seminconsciencia, cayó, puesto que el golpe había sido realmente potente e imprevisto, y, mientras caía en picada al frío césped que rodeaba la casona, no podía explicarse qué había salido mal.

La ventana estaba abierta, ella la había visto, ella la había estudiado, ¡ella sabía que la torpe Tendo siempre dejaba abierta la ventana en noches cálidas como aquella!, entonces… nada, solo oscuridad fue lo que la acompañó al momento en que su cuerpo de felino caía sin ninguna gracia y se estampaba contra el suelo.

* * *

-¿Te encuentras bien?

La suave y duce voz llegó a sus oídos como si proviniera de un lugar muy lejano. Quiso moverse, pero su cuerpo no respondió. La mano acarició su pelaje desde la punta de sus orejas hasta su cola; claro, ahora recordaba lo sucedido y seguramente todavía se encontraba transformada.

-Por supuesto que no debes encontrarte bien –escuchó nuevamente esa suave voz que se le hacía tan familiar-. Fue una caída muy fea, y, además, te estrellaste contra la ventana. Me pregunto qué pretendías arrojándote de esa forma contra la ventana.

Un suspiro fue lo que detectó la aturdida gata purpura. Trató de abrir los ojos y cuando pudo enfocar su mirada, lo primero que vio fue una amable sonrisa femenina. De inmediato volvió a cerrar sus ojos, impactada todavía por el fracaso de su plan, cansada por el esfuerzo realizado, dolorida por los golpes recibidos y confundida por encontrarse en donde se encontraba.

-Siempre han dicho que los gatos tienen unos reflejos excelentes, o por lo menos eso es lo que yo había escuchado –continuó escuchando a la amable joven que ahora acariciaba su magullado lomo peludo-. Sin embargo parece que contigo eso no funcionó.

Percibió que la mujer se alejaba unos pasos al escuchar el tintineo característico que emitía la campanilla de un artefacto electrónico.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa ya que por mi culpa te encuentras así –continuó la joven sacando un cuenco de una alacena.

La gata la observaba desde su posición y aunque todavía veía de forma difusa, podía distinguir a la perfección que se encontraba sobre un mullido cojín, en una mesa de la cocina de la familia Tendo y que la joven mujer llevaba puesto un camisón rosa y el cabello suelto tras la espalda.

-Mi hermana tiene la mala costumbre de dejar su ventana abierta en días de calor, ¿sabes? –dijo mientras vertía un poco de líquido en el cuenco que había sacado de la alacena-, pero la noche refresca y durante la madrugada comienza a hacer frío. Como tiene tan mal dormir, por la noche se destapa y desde muy pequeña eso le ha causado más de algún resfrío. Pero yo ya sé lo que sucede en noches como esta y me aseguro de comprobar que Akane haya cerrado su ventana antes de dormirse.

Hizo una pausa y se acercó a la gata que ahora estaba totalmente despierta y observaba a la joven con incredulidad.

-Ten –dijo sonriendo amablemente mientras le acercaba el cuenco con leche tibia-. Te hará bien un poco de leche.

Volvió a acariciar el lomo del felino y luego se quedó observando a la gata purpura, esperando a que el animal se dignara a beber la leche que con tanto cariño le ofrecía.

-Buen susto nos llevamos al escuchar el golpe contra la ventana, pero Akane tiene el sueño muy pesado, así que la convencí para que siguiera durmiendo y vine a ver qué había provocado el estruendo. Te encontré en el patio… pobrecilla, debe haber sido un golpe muy fuerte, pero se ve que ya estás bien.

Kasumi Tendo volvió a sonreír y luego se llevó una mano al rostro en un claro signo de preocupación.

-¡Tal vez no te gusta la leche y prefieres un trozo de pescado! –exclamó para sí.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y abrió el refrigerador, sacando un pescado entero. Luego y con la rapidez que se adquiere sólo con la práctica, sacó una tabla de picar y un cuchillo afilado.

-Por un momento me asusté, ¿sabes? –continuó hablando con su muda interlocutora felina-, pensé que eras una de esas chicas obsesionadas con Ranma que quieren hacerle daño a mi hermana. No sé cómo no se rinden y les dejan de una vez en paz, todos sabemos cómo son y cómo siempre serán las cosas entre ellos, nada cambiará por más que ellas se empeñen en molestarlos –dijo trozando el pescado que permanecía en la tabla-. Sin embargo, siguen atacando y no se dan cuenta de que no tienen ninguna posibilidad.

Terminó de trozar el pescado y lo puso en un plato.

-Parece que ninguna de ellas se quiere dar cuenta –reflexionó mirando hacia el techo-, que Akane… ella siempre tendrá a Ranma para protegerla de sus ataques, pero si él no está presente, entonces estamos nosotros, su familia –dijo con una voz autoritaria que la amazona jamás le había escuchado a la dulce joven-. De una u otra forma, Akane siempre tendrá a alguien que vele por su seguridad –continuó ensartando con fuerza el cuchillo que había utilizado para trozar el pescado en la tabla de madera-. Puede que me consideren débil, pero si Akane se encuentra en peligro, entonces yo también puedo hacer mucho daño.

Kasumi se volteó hacia donde se encontraba su invitada felina con el amenazante y afilado cuchillo que había utilizado para trozar el pescado en una mano y dejó el platillo con el pescado al lado del cuenco con leche. Sonrió al ver que la gatita purpura se había puesto en pie y la observaba fijamente.

-Nadie podrá dañar a mi hermana mientras yo esté a cargo de esta casa –dijo levantando el cuchillo amenazadoramente y sonriendo en lo que a la gata le pareció una forma muy distinta de sonreír-, y ellas deberían saberlo –concluyó remarcando la última frase con una mirada fulminante. Luego se giró dándole la espalda a la gata para guardar el resto de pescado que no había trozado.

-De todas formas, no sé por qué te cuento estas cosas a ti, eres sólo una gatita, muy linda eso sí, pero una simple gatita.

Cuando Kasumi se dio la vuelta, la gata purpura ya no estaba en donde la había dejado y vio que la ventana de la cocina se encontraba abierta.

-Vaya, creo que se fue –dijo Kasumi acercándose para cerrar la ventana de la cocina-. Una gata muy linda pero sin duda callejera –continuó con la infaltable sonrisa en su rostro-. Sólo espero que haya aprendido la lección, quien no es invitado no es bienvenido.

La joven rió suavemente y en sus ojos se pudo apreciar un brillo de malicia, orgullo y diversión ante sus propias palabras.

Lavó sus manos, y dando un bostezo, se dirigió a su habitación. Todavía quedaba noche por delante y no era tiempo aún de preparar el desayuno para la familia; podía darse el lujo de dormir un poco más.

Entre tanto, por las desoladas calles de Nerima una magullada y dolorida gata purpura caminaba cabizbaja y renqueando rumbo a su casa.

No había conseguido absolutamente nada, y, además, no podía alejar de su mente la mirada de odio, desprecio y advertencia que había detectado en la siempre dulce Kasumi Tendo al momento de hablar sobre su hermana menor. ¿Sería que la aparentemente despistada hermana mayor de su rival conocía su condición? Sus últimas palabras habían sonado amenazantes y habían conseguido intimidarla, a ella, una amazona preparada para la lucha.

Detuvo su andar pausado y miró hacia el cielo. Tal vez ya era hora de olvidarse de su premio, tal vez debía dejar a la pareja en paz… tal vez debía temerle a Kasumi Tendo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar cómo la mayor de las hermanas Tendo había ensartado aquel afilado cuchillo en la tabla de madera y luego, había parecido amenazarla con el mismo haciéndole una tácita advertencia.

Sacudió su cuerpo peludo y emprendió el camino que restaba hasta el Neko hanten. Sí, tal vez era hora de descansar… y dejarlo todo atrás.

**Fin**

**Septiembre 2013**

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Cortito muy simple que me dictó un enanito rebelde que no quiso trabajar en una "nueva actualización". Nah!, simplemente la idea rondaba mi cabeza y quise darle una oportunidad. De vez en cuando es bueno darse a sí misma un descanso del romance y el drama.

2.- Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer. Espero les haya gustado este cortito y si no, bueno, quizá pueda reivindicarme en otra historia.

Será hasta pronto y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


End file.
